Divergent - Tobias x Tris - Smut
by Srakaei
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction, and first time writing smut, so I'd like critiques.


pt. 1

Tobias' hands slipped under Tris' shirt, running along her sides. He pulled himself a few centimeters away from her, staring into her blue eyes. "Are you sure about this? The simulation and all... I don't want you to feel like you're doing this for me," he said, his hands resting on her hips.

In that simulation, she had been afraid of intimacy - of sex - with him. He didn't want her to feel forced now. Brushing a lock of her short blonde hair behind her ear, Tobias brushed his lips against her jawline.

"Yes, I'm sure," her voice came out quiet, and she sighed as Tobias' lips brushed her jaw. Tobias thought about this for a second, feeling a bit guilty but getting over it quickly. This is his girlfriend; and she wanted this. He moved them to the bed, positioning himself between her pale legs. She still wore her shorts and an oversized t-shirt. He lifted her shirt, exposing her toned abdomen and he kissed right above her belly button.

He looked up at her, for her final consent to move her shirt up a bit more. "Last chance," he said, looking into her blue eyes. She nodded. "It's okay, Tobias," she gave him a reassuring smile, and he moved her shirt up. It revealed the rest of her raven tattoos, and her small breasts. Surprise, surprise, she wasn't wearing a bra.

He took her right nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardened peak. Tris gave a contented sigh at the contact. Tobias moved his hand other hand to her left breast, squeezing the nipple lightly with his rough fingers. A small bulge began to grow on the front of his pants, and Tris blushed once she saw it.

"Sorry," Tobias muttered, his face a light pink shade. He took off his shirt, throwing it somewhere across the room. Tris smirked, running her hands along his chest gently, feeling every indent between his abdomens and the scars that criss-crossed his sides.

Tobias moved his lips back up to Tris', and he asked her for entrance with his tongue. She obliged, and his tongue slid inside, and she moaned into his mouth. Tobias heard brief shouting outside as other Dauntless walked to the Pit, and he pulled his lips away from hers just in case. After the shouting and noises stopped, he placed his lips on her neck.

He felt her tugging on his jeans. It was an odd feeling. He would be in his most vulnerable state once they were off, and this would be his very first time revealing himself to anyone. He stood up, gently pulling her shorts off along with her undergarments. She blushed, giving him a shy smile. He knew this was her first time too.

The bulge grew in his pants, straining against the restraints and it was getting uncomfortable. He got back on the bed, his hand traveling down towards her pussy, spreading the lips apart with his middle finger. He rubbed against the nub, and Tris' legs slightly jerked up and she let out a small moan. He decided to get a bit more adventurous by moving his finger farther down, letting the tip penetrate her.

Her reaction motivated him. She was from Abnegation, where he doubted - no, he knew - that she had never even touched herself before, as that was considered a self-indulgence. Finally, not being able to stand it anymore, he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down just a bit along with his boxers. His arousal sprang out (haha I don't know how dicks work k) and Tris spread her legs further at the sight of it.

Tobias kicked his jeans off the rest of the way, and let the tip of his penis touch her entrance. She briefly tensed up, and Tobias thought that maybe she had second thoughts about this, but she waved it off. "Sorry, I'm just nervous. I'm okay," she smiled, but it faded into a concentrated frown as she watched. Knowing that she was still going along with this, he pushed himself in a bit. Tris' abdomen and thighs tensed.

After a few seconds, she relaxed and Tobias eased himself inside of her further, and she let out a sigh. Then he pulled back. They both moaned at the same time from the friction, and Tobias thrusted back into her a bit more quickly. Another moan came from Tris' mouth. She was fine with this, so Tobias then began to find a good pace.

"Oh god, Four," her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back, moans coming out of her mouth at every other thrust. She bit her bottom lip, opened her eyes and lowered her finger to her clitoris. Tobias licked his lips. She then began to rub it, her moans coming more often and a lot louder than before.

Tobias could feel himself coming undone, so he slowed his pace just a bit. Suddenly, Tris' walls clenched around his length, and he could no longer hold back. Tobias came inside of her, groaning from the pleasure. Looking down upon his girlfriend, her mouth was open in a silent scream, and her back was arched, eyes shut. Tobias pulled out of her. He lowered his body against her as she got over her orgasm, and he kissed her neck. He was careful to not put any of his full weight on her as he leaned against his elbows. He then pressed his lips against hers, before getting up and pulling on his boxers. "Wow, you're beautiful." He said, taking in her naked, tan body again.

She gave him a lazy smile as he lay down next to her after turning the lights off, and wrapped an arm around her abdomen, dozing off along with her.


End file.
